Joyeux Noël!
by Isfah
Summary: Récit du premier et - foi de Seprentard - dernier Noël de Salazar en compagnie de ses collègues. OS


Joyeux Noël !

Salazar, confortablement assis devant la cheminée de son salon privatif commençait enfin à se détendre. Quelle harassante journée ! Il détestait les veilles de vacances. Les étudiants ne se donnant plus la peine d'écouter, il fallait sans cesse les rappeler à l'ordre pour pouvoir terminer les cours. Ces petits prétentieux ne se rendaient-ils donc pas compte du privilège qu'ils avaient ? D'un geste de la main, le professeur et co-directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard chassa ses moroses pensées. Il était en vacances après tout et lui aussi avait le droit de ne plus y penser.

En ce 24 décembre, le sorcier était heureux de pouvoir abandonner, l'espace d'une soirée s'entend, son masque d'homme dur et froid. Enfin, il faudrait bien qu'il fasse une apparition au banquet de Noël donné dans la Grande Salle. Tous les ans, d'après ses collègues, Helga qui adorait la cuisine, se surpassait et la perspective d'un bon dîner redonna de l'entrain au professeur Serpentard. Peut-être même qu'il s'autoriserait une ou deux parties de cartes – jeu moldu autorisé uniquement durant cette période de fête, et qui avait fait de nombreux adeptes au sein de la communauté sorcière.

D'ordinaire, Salazar profitait de cette période de relâche pour voyager et rencontrer d'autres sorciers dont les aptitudes étaient supérieures à la moyenne. Lui-même Fourchelangue, il avait très tôt émis le projet de regrouper les sorciers d'élite, les descendants de familles anciennes et nobles. Mais quand il avait fait part de ce souhait à ses collègues ceux-ci avaient tout bonnement refusé de ne se contenter que des sorciers possédant certains dons. Pour eux, tous devaient avoir le droit de recevoir un enseignement sur la façon dont la magie devait être canalisée et usée. C'est pourquoi les enfants de moldus et ceux de sang-mêlés étaient acceptés. Pour le moment.

En attendant, Salazar parcourait le monde. L'an passé malheureusement, il avait fait la connaissance d'Ulric le Follingue. Dans toute la péninsule des Hommes du Nord, on ne parlait que de lui. Un « fameux excentrique » disait-on. Salazar savait qu'en général ce genre de qualificatif était bon signe, puisque souvent avant d'être compris, les talents particuliers, les dons étaient jugés et dénigrés. Cependant, cette fois-ci, le qualificatif d'excentrique n'était pas loin de la vérité, voire peut-être même en-dessous… Ulric, le fameux excentrique, était un sorcier dont la principale caractéristique était de se promener avec une méduse en guise de couvre-chef. Il prétendait avoir été coincé dans les eaux glaciales, à proximité de l'Étendue Blanche, aux confins des océans du Nord. D'après lui, les méduses lui auraient sauvé la vie en s'agglutinant auprès de lui, et en le conduisant auprès de rivages hospitaliers. Depuis, il en conservait toujours une au sommet de son crâne.

Salazar avait amèrement regretté son voyage en snekkja qui lui avait donné le mal de mer pendant plusieurs heures, même après qu'il eut accosté. Non seulement, l'entretien avec Ulric n'avait pas donné grand chose, puisque les brûlures provoquées par le venin des mollusques l'avaient rendu quasiment amnésique, mais le sorcier Anglais avait été obligé d'affronter une deuxième fois c'est maudites embarcations des Hommes du Nord, les balais étant interdits dans cette partie de leurs terres, trop fréquentées par les Moldus.

Mais ces souvenirs gênants, Salazar n'aimait pas trop se les rappeler… Profitant de l'apaisement que la chaleur du feu brûlant dans l'âtre de la cheminée lui procurait, il se laissa envahir par une douce torpeur. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas adonné à l'oisiveté ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Peut-être même que cela ne lui avait pas été accordé depuis ces années de jeunesses passées à la cour de son père. Le seigneur Serpentard, bien que sorcier, avait toujours préféré vivre au milieu des Moldus, enfin au-dessus d'eux quand même puisqu'il était un puissant Lord anglais, que d'affronter leur disgrâce en revendiquant ce qu'il était réellement. Et à la grande honte de son fils, il n'était pas un sorcier exceptionnel, et n'avait pas eu la chance de trouver un mentor, un maître pour le guider habilement dans son apprentissage sorcier.

Mais cette année, pour la première fois depuis la création de leur école, les quatre fondateurs allaient passer Noël ensemble, avec les quelques étudiants qui n'avaient pas les moyens de rentrer dans leurs familles. À l'heure du dîner, Salazar descendit. Ses collègues n'avaient pas hésité sur les décorations. La Grande Salle resplendissait d'étoles de toutes les couleurs, des milliers de bougies scintillantes flottaient dans les airs, et le délicieux fumet qui s'échappait des cuisines assurait la promesse d'un festin somptueux. Les quelques élèves qui restaient avaient été regroupés autour d'une seule table, sous les couleurs unies de Poudlard. Les maisons, qui venaient juste d'être créées sur une idée de Salazar, non sans arrières-pensées d'ailleurs, avaient immédiatement galvanisé les autres enseignants ainsi que les élèves qui y avaient trouvé une motivation supplémentaire. Mais ce soir, pour cette fête, tous étaient rassemblés.

- Alors, Salazar, passez-vous une bonne soirée ? s'enquit gentiment Helga.

- Ma foi oui, acquiesça le sorcier. Lui-même s'étonnait d'ailleurs d'apprécier cette soirée dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Le repas est un vrai festin, vous vous êtes surpassée, continua-t-il.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, se précipita la directrice de la maison du blaireau tout en rougissant, c'est un réel plaisir que d'inventer de nouvelles recettes…

La sorcière ne put terminer sa phrase, un homme vêtu d'un drôle de costume rouge et blanc venait de faire son entrée au milieu de tous.

- Bonjour, lança l'homme. Je viens vous voir Godric mon ami, car j'ai grand besoin de votre aide.

Instantanément tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Rouge et Or et attendirent sa réaction. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à entrer seul, jamais personne n'avait réussi à percer les remparts de l'École réputée entre autres pour ses défenses infranchissables…

- Benignus, est-ce bien vous ? interrogea celui qui avait été interpellé.

- Mais oui mon ami, qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? s'amusa l'homme au drôle de costume rouge.

- Que faites-vous donc accoutré ainsi, dites-le moi, je suis bien curieux, mais avant avouez-moi comment diable vous êtes entré.

- Je suis passé par une des cheminées qui donne dans votre hall, fit Benignus dans un haussement d'épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente. Je voulais tester une méthode pour cette nuit, confessa-t-il ensuite.

Ces révélations amusèrent certains, inquiétèrent d'autres. Tous étaient curieux de savoir ce que ce Benignus projetait pour la suite, et en quoi il avait besoin d'aide pour ce projet puisque de toute évidence, c'est pour cela qu'il avait interrompu leur festin.

- Godric, j'ai enfin finalisé mon projet, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, annonça Benignus.

Les trois collègues de Gryffondor avaient bien compris qui étaient désignés sous le « votre » de leur interlocuteur : eux trois. Impatiente et inquiète, Rowena demanda :

- Veuillez pardonner mon ignorance, mais quel est ce projet dont vous parlez et auquel vous semblez nous associer ?

- J'ai depuis toujours été impressionné par la générosité de certains et me suis promis d'en faire autant dans ma vie. Et quoi de mieux que d'offrir un petit présent à tous le jour de Noël, jour célébré aussi bien par les Moldus que par nous autres sorciers.

- Parce que par tous, vous entendiez Moldus ? s'offusqua Salazar.

- C'est en effet une très noble quête que d'offrir un peu de bonté dans ce monde. Mais je n'ai toujours pas saisi quel pourrait être notre rôle dans cette affaire, voyez-vous, bon Benignus, poursuivit Rowena en ignorant complètement la remarque désobligeante de son collègue et néanmoins ami.

- Dites-nous tout, ce généreux projet nous intéresse, affirma Helga qui se révélait être totalement sous le charme de l'homme en rouge.

Salazar était abasourdi de la façon dont la soirée semblait se transformer. Un homme au costume grotesque débarquait au milieu du banquet, expliquait qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour donner des présents aux Moldus et tous paraissaient vouloir l'aider. Tous, c'est-à-dire ces trois fous de collègues et quelques élèves qui se voyaient déjà avec un cadeau… Trop choqué par la façon dont les événements se déroulaient, le directeur des Serpentard ne prêtât pas vraiment attention au bavardage du petit bonhomme rouge qui se tenait devant lui, et qui faisait de grands gestes, le regard complètement illuminé. Il fut cependant tiré de sa rêverie quand il entendit Godric affirmer :

- Salazar s'en chargera avec joie !

- Merci, alors tout est réglé, conclut Benignus.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de répéter quelle sera ma… tâche je crains de ne pas avoir bien saisi, fit Salazar.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez d'une nuit pour distribuer tous les présents que j'ai fabriqués avec mes quelques lutins, et j'avais pensé que chacun d'entre vous aurait pu faire une partie de la distribution…

- Quoi ? Non !, s'emporta le co-fondateur de Poudlard. Pas question, et puis il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller les élèves, poursuivit le sorcier soudain soucieux de ses étudiants.

- Allons Salz, nous ne pouvons laisser Benignus échouer à sa première tentative, tenta Godric, seul sorcier à avoir une quelconque influence sur son ami.

- Et tant qu'on y est nous n'avons qu'à tous se déguiser en « ça », se moqua Salazar en désignant Benignus du doigt. Nous serions les Pères et Mères de Noël distribuant des petits pains d'épices aux moldus… termina-t-il à bout de nerf.

- Quelle merveilleuse idée, s'enthousiasma Benignus. C'est vraiment très charitable de votre part Messire Serpentard.

Voyant que plus il parlait plus la situation s'envenimait, Salazar décida de ne rien ajouter, ce qui augmenta les rires sous cape de ses collègues qui, contrairement à Benignus, avaient saisi l'ironie de ses propos. Aussitôt, les choses se précipitèrent. Il avait été convenu que Benignus partirait seul faire sa tournée tandis que Rowena et Helga feraient la leur ensemble, et que Godric serait accompagné de son ami Salazar. Benignus avait déjà son attelage de rennes volants, il fallut donc allez attraper dans la forêt bordant le château deux paires de Sombrals.

Alors que tous semblaient prêts, Gordic attrapa sa baguette et d'un sort informulé transforma les atours des autres sorciers en parfaites copies du costume de Benignus. Puis tour à tour les équipages décollèrent.

Une fois dans les airs, Salazar se jura que c'était la première et foi de Serpentard la dernière fois qu'il passait noël en compagnie de ses collègues.


End file.
